


New Beginnings

by micahthemouse



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahthemouse/pseuds/micahthemouse
Summary: Its been six years since the Rowdyruff Boys have been in Townsville - now they are the Foster children of Mayor Bellum. Bellum is hoping the boys could start new beginnings and find their way in life.Blues, Greens, Red Pairings.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I will state now that this story contains LGBTQ+ themes - this is simply how I see The Powerpuff Girls now. I understand you may not approve - that being said, this may not be the story for you.  
> Trigger Warnings: This story will have mention of gender dysphoria and abuse.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Powerpuff Girls and I only write Classic Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). You may see some OCs.

The City of Townsville… a city that hasn’t been home to the Rowdyruff Boys in six years, they spent five years under the control of Mojo Jojo and HIM - doing their bidding and enduring the punishment of failure until the boys decided to run away.

The five years spent with Mojo Jojo and HIM were not the best to deal with - they were thrown from father to father to the street anytime Mojo Jojo or HIM found them useless. When they refused to do what they were told it would only get worse - Brick supposed it was good to know that only HIM seemed to be able to scar the boys.

They were ten, beaten, and thrown to the streets - Boomer looked so ill, it frightened Brick. They were just kicked out of HIM’s and Mojo Jojo would just kick them out in a week for eating cereal anyways. It was three AM - they had nowhere to go.

Brick took them to the one place he knew that Boomer could get the treatment he needed - as soon as Boomer was well enough to sit up the three flew out of there and Townsville.

For six years they were someone else’s problem - they settled in Citiesville and when they weren’t in the streets or Citiesville Juvenile Detention Center they were in the foster system - being bounced from group home to group home.

It wasn’t ideal - but - at least those who abused the boys now were unable to hurt them.

The Mayor of Citiesville didn’t know what to do with the boys - they were about to be let out of Juvie again and Citiesville ran out of Foster Homes for them to go - no one was going to take them.

“Knock knock,” the Mayor heard a sweet voice say - he looked up to see a tall redhead walk in before looking at his calendar, there in red marker was “Meeting with Sara Bellum” as a reminded.

“Mayor Bellum,” he gave a kind smile and stood to shake her hand.

“Mayor Blake,” she smiled softly before looking at his mess of paperwork on his desk. “Did I catch you at the wrong time?”

“No, no…” he sighed, “I am trying to place three boys in a group home - but - not one will take them.”

“Surely they cannot be all that bad,” she said - gaining an annoyed look as Blake picked up the file he had on the boys and handed it over. She sighed, opening the heavy file and was greeted with three pictures, one of each familiar little boy. She read some of the files and frowned - it seemed Citiesville had tried to get each boy go to therapy and Boomer’s testimony was heartbreaking.

“They are menaces,” Mayor Blake let out, “I just need to find them a home for one year, and then I can try them as adults and send them to prison.”

“I’ll take them,” she said, looking up to see the surprised look of the Mayor. “I’ll permanently put them in my home,” she clarified - which did nothing to stop the gray-headed man’s surprised look.

“Why on earth would you risk your Mayoralship over those three?”

“They were given the wrong environment, I plan to give them a better one.” The way she stated so matter of factly made him afraid of this woman. He hit the button to call his assistant.

“Ima, please send someone from the Child Protective Services to my office. Ask them to bring the file on the Jojo boys - all three of them.”  
“Yes sir,” the intercom sounded.

  


Monday afternoon, just past two, the three were walked to the juvie gates - the collars keeping their powers dormant clicked open and fell to their feet. Brick smirked, he could feel the heat from his powers warm his body up.

“That’s more like it,” he smirked, pulling his raggedy hat off to smooth his long red hair down before putting his hat back on. Brick was now six-foot-two, slight muscle builds, and as intimidating as ever, especially with how his red eyes gleamed in the sun.

“Oh man,” Butch whined, enjoying the feeling of his strength returning but not enjoying his new tattoo almost instantly healing. He was six-foot, muscular, slight-mohawk, and covered in tattoos - or he was, any tattoo newer than a week ago started healing.

“Where do we go now,” Boomer asked - he stood at six-foot-one but not one thing about him was intimidating like his brothers. His shaggy hair was now to his jaw but he still appeared to be so much gentler than the other two.

“Well,” they heard a voice call, “I can answer that.” They looked up to see Miss Bellum standing there with the Mayor of Citiesville. She seemed shorter since the last time they saw the woman, she still held power in her stance and voice.

“I don’t understand,” Boomer said, floating over to land in front of Bellum and Mayor Blake. Mayor Blake stood back as the other two followed suits.

“I found you a home,” Mayor Blake stated - stuttering some.

Bellum watched the fear in the leader’s eyes when he reached for the back of his brother’s shirt and pulled him behind him as if he was attempting to protect him. “We won’t go back to HIM or Mojo!” He growled out, making Mayor Blake take another step back - however, the redhead stepped forward again, shaking her head.

“No, no one is taking you to HIM or Mojo,” she tried to soothe. “I am moving you three in with me,” she said, watching the three get confused looks. It’s funny, the confused looks mirrored her GodDaughters’ looks of confusion. “You three are going back to Townsville.”


End file.
